1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric igniter fixing structure suitable for a gas generator for use in a restraining device and to a gas generator using the igniter fixing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electric igniter, an electroconductive pin through which an actuation current flows is mounted on a base portion called a header, and then a cup is fixed to the header. An ignition agent is accommodated inside the cup in contact with a bridge wire, and the bridge wire is heated by an ignition current to ignite the ignition agent. A structure is known in which when an igniter is mounted on and fixed to a housing or the like of a gas generator for an airbag, a resin is injected to the igniter and a single fixing member so as to integrate the igniter with the fixing member by the resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,764 discloses a system 2 using two igniters. In particular, in FIG. 2, a retainer 6 having a unitary structure 20 is deformed with a press or the like, and two igniters 4 are integrated by a molded body 8 with the retainer 6. The molded body 8 is in the form of a lump and the two igniters 4 are fixed thereby to the retainer 6.